


[ART] Bloom

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, Language of Flowers, M/M, Wrapping Paper, Wrapping Paper Challenge, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: Sabin and Cyan, featuring varying degrees of formal wear, indulgent floriographic border decorations, and face touching.
Relationships: Cayenne Garamonde | Cyan Garamonde/Macías "Mash" Rene Figaro | Sabin Rene Figaro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	[ART] Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.
> 
> * * *
> 
> As per the vast swathes of quasi-identical, unsourced webpages and books every from which floriography enthusiasts (i.e. me) often get their info, the plants featured should read as follows:
> 
> **Daffodil:** Chivalry, "Return my Affection," New Beginnings (...it can also mean "Unrequited Love" but let's just ignore that.)  
>  **Harebell (or at least the very stylized rendering of one on Cyan's shoulder):** Grief  
>  **Forget Me Not :** True Love/Remembrance  
>  **Milkvetch:** "Your presence softens my pain"


End file.
